1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat vent for a chassis of a computer, and more particularly to a louver heat vent, whereby the appearance of the computer is enhanced and an excellent effect of heat dissipation is achieved.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple holes are respectively defined in a side or a rear end of a chassis of a computer and therefore, heat generated from the operation of the computer can be dissipated via the holes. However, the structural integrity requirements of the chassis limit the sizes of the multiple holes and accordingly, the effectiveness of heat dissipation is restricted. Furthermore, the aesthetic appeal of the computer is impaired due to the multiple holes which can be seen directly.
Therefore, the invention provides a louver heat vent for a chassis of a computer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.